


Drowning

by Lucky_Guardian



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drowning, Flameclan (Warriors), Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Guardian/pseuds/Lucky_Guardian
Summary: No matter what clan you're from, a kit must be six moons old to become an apprentice.Kits are also not allowed to leave camp at any point during these six moons before apprenticeship.Both of these rules are for the kits' safety, and yet they keep wanting to break them anyway.[A short one shot based on the Warrior Cats series, with an original clan and characters.]





	Drowning

“We shouldn't be out here,” Littlekit whimpered, following the small group of kits sneaking out of the safe quarters of Flameclan camp.

“You can go back to camp if you want!” Sootkit sneered.

“I have to make sure you don't kill yourselves out here,” Littlekit hissed under her breath.

“We’ll be fine! Gingerpaw said that he snuck out as a kit, and he didn't even get caught!” Nightkit chirped.

“Woah, it's so cool out here!” Squirrelkit exclaimed, running out into the open trees.

The other kits, except Littlekit, joined him. Running around and enjoying the freedom.

“Hey, can we at least stick together?” Littlekit called after them, her ears flattening nervously. “I feel like we're being watched…” she murmured.

“C’mon Littlekit, you’re such a worrywart! Come have some fun!” Sealkit, teased, batting at Littlekit’s whiskers.

Littlekit didn't say anything in response, only watching as Sealkit leapt onto her brother Sootkit, sending both of them squealing down the hill. Nightkit followed, and soon Squirrelkit and Lizardkit did as well. Littlekit hurried after the others, finding them at the bottom of the hill, beside the river. It had rained recently, and the river showed this by how fast and deep the water appeared.

“Hey Nightkit, maybe we should go back now, we're pretty far away from camp,” Lizardkit mumbled once he caught up to the others.

“You can go back if you want to! I’m sure Blizzardkit will be glad to see you back!” Nightkit hissed playfully.

“I’m sure he’ll be glad to see all of you back,” Littlekit bristled.

“You know, for someone who is almost an apprentice, you’re not very adventurous,” Sootkit sighed, looking at the river. “Oh hey! Do you guys think I can catch a fish?”

“No way! You can barely walk in camp without scaring all the prey in the forest! I’ll catch a fish!” Sealkit exclaimed, puffing out her chest.

“I challenge you Sealkit! Let’s see who can catch the most fish!” Nightkit challenging, already approaching the water.

“I bet neither of you will catch anything,” Squirrelkit laughed, sitting down to watch. “Petalpaw only just caught their first fish a moon ago, they're really slippery, I heard.”

“Littlekit! You should come try to catch a fish!” Sootkit called.

“Yeah, I bet Briarpaw would be proud if you caught something,” Sealkit added, flicking her tail back and forth.

Littlekit shook her head, “no way, you guys know I’m going to become a medicine cat apprentice, not a warrior. We should be going back to camp soon anyway.”

“Maybe Littlekit is right…” Lizardkit mumbled.

“You guys are such bores, you know that?” Sootkit huffed, and Nightkit nodded.

“We’re fine! And if we can catch something, imagine how proud the clan will be!” Sealkit cheered, squatting by the edge of the water.

Littlekit approached Sealkit and Nightkit, fur standing up slightly from nerves, “you shouldn't be so close to the water…”

“Why not?” Nightkit growled, making Littlekit pause from his harsh tone. “Look, it isn't scary at all! Bearpaw said that even he could swim in here! And he hates water! Watch me!” he continued, waving a paw off the water. “Two paws!” Nightkit was now half over the river, dangling his right paws over the raging water.

Littlekit jumped and hurried over to Nightkit and grabbed his scruff to pull him away from the evident danger. Nightkit yowled and struggled again the molly, his paws dipped into the water, making him squeal in surprise at the coldness and kick Littlekit’s chest. Littlekit gasped and dropped Nightkit, leaving him hanging at the edge of the bank, and then fell into the river and disappeared under the water.

Lizardkit screamed, and soon the others joined in. None of them could spot the older kit anymore. Nightkit pulled himself onto land, shivering. All of the kits looked around wildly, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, Blackstar burst out from the forest and down the hill, nudging the kits away from the river.

“Get back to camp immediately! And get Pinetail or Ravenface if you can!” the leader snarled before running down the side of the river.

Blackstar’s heart pounded, mentally scolding herself for not intervening sooner. She hurried down the river, trying to spot Littlekit’s white and grey fur. Luckily, Littlekit burst out of the water for a moment, gasping for air before disappearing under again. The black molly ran a bit further before leaping into the river, digging her claws into the pebbles beneath her and waiting. Finally, she felt something bump against her leg, and she grabbed it in her teeth before climbing back onto land. She had managed to grab the kit, and now finally out of the river, Littlekit began coughing and gasping for air while shivering and crying. Blackstar crouched next to the tabby and began licking her fur backwards to warm her up.

Soon Pinetail came running over to Blackstar and Littlekit, “oh thank Starclan you caught her!” the medicine cat gasped in relief, “we need to get her back to camp, c’mon,” she continued, leading Blackstar, with Littlekit in her jaws, back up the hill.

 

Briarpaw bounced into camp with a fat squirrel in her mouth. It had been her first solo hunt, and she had managed to make a great catch! She proudly walked straight into the nursery to give the kits and queens her prey, and tell them about it.

Her purring slowed as she noticed the tense atmosphere. Daisypelt, Mothfur, and Fawnstep were all scolding Nightkit, Squirrelkit, Lizardkit, Sootkit and Sealkit, while Blizzardkit sat nervously with Patchflower and Juniperpath in the corner. She hesitantly approached the trio in the corner, setting down the squirrel in front of them and sitting down.

“What's going on?” Briarpaw asked in a whisper, eyeing the group across the nursery.

“Littlekit fell in the river!” Blizzardkit wailed, and Juniperpath buried her face in Patchflower’s fur.

“What?” Briarpaw yelled, much louder than she would’ve hoped, and scrambled back to her paws, only to be gently hushed by Patchflower.

“They’ll be fine, but you won't be allowed in the medicine cat den to check on them for awhile,” she assured the apprentice.

“But I…” Briarpaw stammered, pacing around before finally sitting back down, her fur bristling nervously. “How?” she finally asked.

"While I was talking to Blackstar, all the kits except Blizzardkit tried sneaking out of camp,” Patchflower explained, her tail curling around Juniperpath.

“I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen! Littlekit went after them to make sure they’d be safe!” Blizzardkit whimpered.

“It wasn't your fault sweetie,” Patchflower assured Blizzardkit, giving him a comforting lick on the head. “That's a nice squirrel you brought in Briarpaw, did you catch it yourself?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah…” Briarpaw murmured, laying her head on her paws, her mood soured from the news.


End file.
